


All of You - Part 2 (Dad, This is Daryl)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: All of You [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: As requested, here is part 2. Post-Negan era smut piece. The reader (Negan’s Daughter) convinces Negan to allow Daryl to be her bodyguard while he is away in Alexandria for a few days. Smut and romance ensue. When Negan returns, he finds out that they are sleeping together and loses his shit.





	All of You - Part 2 (Dad, This is Daryl)

You awoke the morning after your close encounter with Daryl. You awoke feeling wonderfully satisfied, yet hungry for more of him. You could taste his lips on yours still, your hands roamed your body, in bed, wishing they were his. You felt them wander lower and lower down your stomach and grip your hips roughly, moving over to touch yourself, thinking of how fucking good he was to you last night.

There was a sudden pounding on your door, and you grunted.

“What?!” you cried out in angry frustration.

“Y/N. I gotta talk to you, wake the fuck up and open the door!” Negan yelled from behind the wooden door.

You grumpily threw the blankets off you and walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it harshly.

“What?? Can’t a girl get any fucking sleep around here?” you cried out, disgruntled.

“Shit, Y/N. It’s the fucking apocalypse, no one gets any fucking sleep,” he said playfully and sauntered into your room, making himself completely at home.

He wandered over to a small two-person table you had set up in the big space, next to a big window that overlooked the gates of The Sanctuary, and beyond it sweet heavenly freedom. Your father sat down on one of the chairs and gestured for you to do the same. You plopped back down onto your bed and stared over at him from across the room, awaiting whatever the hell it was that was so damn important.

“I have to go to Alexandria for a few days…. Don’t know how long I will be gone. You gonna be okay here for a little while without me?” he asked with a hint of both concern and sarcasm.

I scoffed at him and smirked. “Yeah, I’m sure I can handle it, dad.”

“If any of those fuckers give you a hard time…,” Negan said with a low voice and reached for something tucked behind his back.

You watched him pull out a small automatic handgun, pointing it sideways at you, nodding pointedly at you and setting it on the table beside him.

Your father had been a big believer in self-protection for his little girl, even before the world went to shit. He took you to martial arts training as a child, self-defense classes, and eventually the shooting range. There was no doubt that you could handle herself in combat if you had to. But Negan was also aware that here you were highly outnumbered, and he needed you to be safe.

Suddenly, you got an idea, a way to use this concern to her advantage. You changed your demeanor and put a slightly worried look on her face, nodding solemnly to your father.

“Actually Dad, I know how worried you get, me all alone with all those pigs who could easily overpower me,” you leaned forward and put your face in your hands, rubbing the sides of your face.

You looked up at him with curiosity and asked, “Do you think, there would be any way you could get me a bodyguard? Someone, to make sure no one bothers me while you are gone? ... I know I talk a tough game, but sometimes I do get nervous.”

You paused in all the right places and used the puppy dog eyes that you knew worked so well on your father. He looked over at you surprised for a moment and then looked down, his eyes staring at nothing in particular, as he thought your question through.

He sighed and nodded, “Yeah. I’ll get Dwight-” he started, but you immediately interrupted him, sitting up and folding your arms together tightly.

“Not that fuck head,” you commanded, shaking your head fiercely in defiance.

“I don’t trust anyone else to do the fucking job, Y/N,” Negan complained.

“What about one of your prisoners?” you asked, fishing for his reaction.

His head shot up in disbelief, “Yeah. I’m gonna let one of the people I am torturing near my fucking only daughter!” he said sarcastically and laughed out loud.

“I mean it, dad! Think about it, you could offer them penance for working it off. And it is near to your heart so they could prove to you that they may be worthy of life outside of those damn cells!” you said, trying to convince him.

You were sure he wouldn’t go for it, but you had to try.

“Plus, I have the gun. I won’t ever take it off me. If they try something, I’ll put em down and it will be one less asshole you’ll have to deal with,” you said, knowing how much he hated the disobedient.

Negan was silent for a few minutes and his face ungiving as to what he was thinking. Slowly he nodded again.

“Okay,” he said shortly.

You smiled d inside yourself but made no change in demeanor outside to your father, you nodded.

“I think that one, you captured a few weeks ago… You know the one you said would make a good soldier for your one day? I think he might work. You said he was strong and smart, didn’t you?” you said, recalling the things your father had said about Daryl. He really did seem to want Daryl on his side, but he hated that Daryl wouldn’t break, which is why he had been stuck down in that hell hole for the past few weeks.

Negan’s head shot up angrily at your request. But he said nothing, knowing that he did, in fact, want Daryl on his side as soon as possible, this may be another way to get at him, he thought.

He nodded in agreement. “Dwight!” he yelled loudly. You hear footsteps coming from down the hallway and Dwight emerged a few seconds later, still sporting that damn vest. You grit your teeth as he smiled lazily at you, before turning his undivided attention towards Negan. Dwight does not say anything; he just awaited instructions. Just like the little bitch boy he is. You said to yourself but try and remain uninterested in your demeanor.

“Go down and fetch Daryl. I got a job for him,” he commanded and swooshed Dwight away with his hand.

You and your father sat there in silence for a few minutes before your heard shuffling down the hallway. Your heart leaped a little and started pounding in your chest. You felt your body involuntarily shoot up at the sound. Luckily, your father didn’t seem to notice. He had his head in his hand, resting on his knee, swinging it back and forth loosely as he hummed to himself, looking bored af.

You snapped your head over to see the man who had made you cried out in pleasure over and over the night before, Daryl, walk in, in that godawful sweatsuit. Followed by Dwight gripping him firmly by the back of his collar, like he was a fucking animal. You glared at Dwight, disgusted by the man. Your fists harden a little, but you took a deep breath to calm yourself, telling yourself that in a few minutes the man would be free of him, at least for a while.

Daryl looked at you briefly with slight confusion, before staring straight ahead, turning the emotion in his face off. He thought for sure you had sold him out for what happened last night, anger seethed inside him at the thought. He breathed heavily and fixated on a spot on the wall behind Negan, the spot he would look at while he was beaten down, again.

Negan dropped his head from his hands with a dramatic sigh, “Fucking… Finally!” he said and standing up and leaning backward in his egotistical stance. You felt yourself roll your eyes as all daughter’s do when their fathers embarrass them. Fucking show off. You smirked a little.

“Dar-yl,” Negan started and stepped dramatically over to face Daryl, who stood there staring straight ahead, not looking Negan in the eye.

Negan noticed this and grabbed Daryl by the chin, putting his face inches away from Daryl’s, forcing Daryl to look into his eyes.

“I’ve got a really important opportunity for you, so you best look at me in my fucking face,” he commanded, letting Daryl’s chin go. Daryl looked into the man’s eyes, as commanded.

“I’ve gotta go away for a few days, important things to do for an important man like me!” he said, turning away and sauntering around through the room. He couldn’t be more obvious if he had fucking peacock feathers. You said to yourself, laughing inside your head.

He paced around a bit before striding back to Daryl, standing in front of him again. “And I need you to look after this one here… She is… well, she is very important to me and I can’t very well trust some of those men out there,” he paused. “Hell, you know what kind of savages they can be,” he laughed, looking sideways at Daryl, who still showed no emotion.

Negan waited for a reaction for a moment and stood firm. “Well?! Speak up, boy! I ain’t got all day!” he yelled, irritated, making Daryl wince a little. “Will you, or won’t you?”

“I will,” Daryl said softly.

“What? I can’t hear you…” Negan taunted him, humming his words.

“I will,” Daryl said louder and more firmly.

“Now, that’s what I like to hear! People complying!” Negan smiled to himself.

“Now, should anything happen to her in your care, well then, things won’t go so well for you…” he said lowly, threatening Daryl with death, just by using a look.

“However, if I come back and she said everything went just fine and dandy? Well then! You, sir, earn your way out of that box!” he said happily, enunciating each syllable as he spoke.

“Is that understood?... Daryl?” he asked, putting his eyes to Daryl’s again.

“Yes,” Daryl said loudly and firm, he was getting the hang of how to talk to him, you thought. Your dad didn’t respond to cowardice or silence well, neither did you, in fact, you hated it.

“Good! Then we’re all in agreement!” Negan said, looking over to you to be sure. You nodded, and he turned his eyes back to Daryl, pointing at him hard into his chest.

“You will never be 50 feet from her, you understand? You don’t let any one of those men even look at her out there. You have my permission to take care of anyone who tries to disobey you. You fuck this up and you will have me to deal with,” Negan said shortly, before turning around to give you a kiss on your forehead. He handed you the gun that he had swiped from the table so that Daryl couldn’t grab it. He handed it to you and stared seriously over at you.

“You sure about this Y/N?” he asked you with concern.

You nodded. “Yes, Dad. I’ll be fine! Go!” you said pushing him a little. He hugged you before straightening up and composing himself, turning back to the two men in the room and putting his commanding face back on.

“Dwight, come with me, I have some other great jobs for you while I’m gone,” he laughed and put his hand on Dwight’s shoulder, leading him out of the room.

Negan shut the door as they leave and you jumped up, turning the giant deadbolt lock. You looked over at Daryl who had not moved an inch, still staring straight ahead.

“You can relax, he’s gone,” you said and ran over to the window. You lifted the white curtain and peered out, waiting to watch your father drive out of The Sanctuary. You look down and saw him starting up his vehicle and driving away. You smiled to yourself and quickly turned back around to face Daryl, who was looking at you with confusion.

“What the hell’s going on, girl??” he asked in a loud, low tone.

You smiled at the sound of his voice and his eyes on you. You ran over to him and wrapped your arms around him, giving him a big hug around his shoulders. He stood there taken aback, arms still raised in the air. You loosened your grip and pulled yourself back so you could look into his eyes.

“I just got my father to grant you a couple of days out of that fucking box, that’s what’s going on,” you said, smiling up at him and kissing his lips quickly. He grunted and his eyes shift away from you. You smiled coyly.

“What? You can fuck me, but you can’t kiss me the next day?” you asked, laughing a little and grabbed the sides of his face, forcing his mouth against yours. You harshly shoved your tongue into his mouth and around his. You sucked and swirled around his tongue a few times. You felt his hands come closer until they finally rested your back.

You let go of his lips and leaned back again to see his reaction. He smirked shyly, not really sure what kind of game this was, but he loved the feel of you on his lips, and everywhere else.

You laughed a little to yourself at his reaction. He really seemed to like it when you took charge. You looked him up and down and realized he is still that awful sweatsuit. You caressed his chest through the ugly fabric.

“Come on,” you said and pulled him toward the door. You unlocked the deadbolt and pulled him down the hallway to a room on the other end, on the left-hand side. You pulled a key out of your pocket, looking around to make sure none of the servants were around. With Negan gone they had little reason to be up on this level; you took care of your own shit. You slid the metal object into the lock and turned it, hearing it clicked open. You opened the door, looking around to make sure it was empty, you ushered Daryl in and walked in after him, locking the door again behind you.

“What are we doin’ in here?” he whispered loudly, a little nervous.

“Relax, Daryl. I am allowed to be in here,” you said and smirked at how jumpy he was.

“I just didn’t feel like dealing with any of their shit right now,” you said, nodding toward the door.

He nodded in understanding, taking a deep breath, and relaxed a little at your words.

“But what are we doin’?” he asked, still confused.

You started looking around the room, moving piles of clothes, books, and papers around. You walked over to the closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and some black denim jeans, you nodded to yourself and looked over at Daryl.

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t have you walkin’ around lookin’ like that,” you gestured, sliding your finger up and down him, with a smirk on your face.

He rolled his eyes and looked to the side slightly smiling at you.

You walked over to him and grabbed his hand, putting your lips just inches from his ear, making him grow hard.

“Come with me…” you said in a low whisper and grabbed his hand in yours. You pulled him to the door on the backside of the bedroom and opened it. Daryl walked in to find it was a private bathroom, with a huge shower/bathtub against the back wall. Daryl looked back at you with shock.

“You can’t be serious?!” he asked, surprised.

“What? It’s the only shower on this floor,” you said flatly and walked over to him putting your hands on his chest again, slowly moving your hands down to the hem of his shirt. You noticed he is still so stiff.

“Relax, he’s not even here! No one is. It’s just us,” you whispered softly into his ear and started to pull the sweatshirt up and over his muscular chest. He raised his arms and you lifted it up and over his head. He smiled, finally being free again from the monstrous shirt. Your fingers darted into the waistband of his pants and he growled lowly, staring at you with pure desire. You slowly traced your fingers along his lower stomach, inside his pants.

“I missed you today,” you said, looking up at him with sincerity.

He growled again and pulled your lips into his, passionately diving his tongue into your mouth, sucking a swirling around your tongue with his own. You moaned with happiness, trying to capture his tongue in return with each lap.

He broke away swiftly, looking at you with curiosity. He still didn’t know what you wanted with him, but it looked to him like you might actually care for him. How the hell did that happen? He wondered to himself. Looking at you in awe as you stared up at him with warmth.

“You gonna help me?” he asked with a smirk, nodding to the shower stall behind you two.

You bit your lip and nodded and helplessly responded, “Yeah, I’ll help you…”

When he looked at you with those piercing eyes, it seemed to attack all sense of reason, this was a bolder man than last night, and you loved it.

“You better get those off then,” he said, gesturing at your clothes.

Your whole body was on fire as you thought about his hands on you and him inside of you again. You quickly ripped your shirt off, unbuttoned your pants and tugged them off. You reached around and unclasped your bra and threw it to the floor, ripping down your panties in one swift swoop. He watched you undress so quickly for him, licking his lips and growling deep in his throat, “Mmmm…” When you are done, he ripped his own pants down and his already hard cock popped free, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you.

You smiled coyly and walked over to the open shower door. You bent over and started the water, turning on the faucet. Suddenly, you felt him next to you, his hard, throbbing, cock resting on your left hip as he leaned into you, grabbing your ass and smacking it a little. You looked up at him and moaned, pulling the shower tab up to allow the shower head to spray the hot liquid into the big stall.

You got up, turned around, wrapping him in your arms. You pulled his lips back to yours, trying to pull his body as close into you as possible. This made your legs hit to bathtub wall, making you two almost fall backward. Daryl caught you both and pushed his arm to the shower door, bracing you both and pulling you back up. You giggled in his ear, before crashing your mouth onto the side of his neck and sucking on his harshly with pure need.

“Damn girl… Let’s get in the tub first,” he moaned out when your lips hit his skin.

“Fuck… Alright, girl, get the fuck in there. I wanna make you feel so good,” he growled, grabbing the back of your hair and tugging on it slightly. Your lips broke contact and he pulled you back, so he was staring into your eyes. He was throbbing so fucking hard against your leg.

You nodded and licked your lips, climbing into the shower. You backed under the showerhead and letting it drizzle down your naked body, covering every inch of you. You watched as he stepped in, eye fucking you, holding his erect cock in his hands. He shut the shower door and walked over to you, stepping through the waterfall and pressing you into the wall behind you, crashing his lips down onto your neck.

He harshly sucked and swirled his tongue up and down the side of your neck as you cried out to him. “Daryl!” you held onto his huge, broad shoulders as he made love to your neck with his kiss. He sucked on your skin for a little bit longer and you watched as the hot water soars down the back of his head and down his broad back. He broke his contact with your skin, leaving little kissed up your neck, to your cheek, and to your lips. He looked up at you with admiration in his eyes, crashing his lips back into yours, devouring your lips again.

You felt his hands run up your thighs and roughly pushing back onto both of your hips, pushing you harder into the tile behind you. You whimpered in pleasure at the feel of his rough touch.

You looked over at him as you are swirling around in each other’s mouths. He had his eyes closed and was enjoying every second of having you in his mouth. You teased and massaged his hair, which earned you another moaned.

His hands slowly ran up your hips and stomach, until they reach your breasts. He took one in each of his large hands and slowly began rubbing them, hard. You arched into him and cried out, pulling your head away from his lips. He smiled and began to lick down the nape of your neck, all the way down your sternum, until he reached your breasts. You tugged at his hair playfully as you moaned out in pleasure.

“That feels so good!” you cried out, tugging his hair into your skin, harder.

Suddenly, his mouth attacked your right nipple, sucking and swirling all around your breast every inch he could find.

“Mmmm,” he moaned and vibrated into your skin, making you so fucking wet. You bit your lip and enjoyed the sensation of his tongue all over you. His lips kissed and swirled ed over to your other breast and devoured it in a circular motion, sucking and swirling, flicking your nipple here and there.

“Oh yes! Baby!” you cried out, pushing his head into you more and arching your hips into his. He detached his lips for a moment, looking up at you hungrily, “Ya want me, Y/N?” he asked lowly.

You looked down at his throbbing cock on your stomach, biting your lip and rapidly nodding your head.

“Yes, I want you so bad!” you moaned out to him. He smirked, his hands moving down to your ass and grabbing it harshly, before moving one hand back over in between your parted legs. His fingers traced up and down your folds and he felt how wet you are.

“Damn, girl. So, fucking wet,” he said, darting his finger in and out of you a few times, before bringing it up to swirled around your clit, making you buck into him and groan. He smirked and removed his hand, placing it back onto his aching cock, he needed to be inside you.

You parted your legs in anticipation, staring at him as he pumped himself with his cock. He was so hard and so big. You licked your lips staring at him pleasuring himself, waiting to feel him inside you again. Daryl stood up, looking directly into your eyes, and grabbing his hard cock in his hand, guiding it to your pussy. You locked eyes with him and couldn’t look away. His eyes were like pure fire, you loved to watch them stare you down. You licked your lips and he crashed his back to yours while moving his cock against your folds, pushing harshly into you.

You moaned out in pleasure and pain, into his mouth. “Mmmm….,” you moaned into him as his tongue caresses your own.

His hand moved up to the side of your clit and starts to run his index finger up and down you, putting as much pressure down onto you as he could, all the while slowly pumping into you.

You cried out again, “Fuck Yeah!” Moving your hips into him, fucking him back as you got wetter with every thrust and movement by his finger on you. He built up a rhythm, he would stroke you and thrust into you while pulling your hips into his with his other hand. You found his rhythm and dipped, bucked, and ground in compliance, with every cycle.

The water dripped down on you both as your ground into him. He thrusted into you over and over again, each time he put pressure on your clit and down your pussy. He looked over at you as you began to lose control under his finger and his cock. His hips moved slow and deep, watching you groan in pure pleasure. He then picked up his pace, so you are bouncing against each other. He watched as you squealed and screamed as he hit into you. “Yes! Yes!” you screamed in pleasure, your eyes closed, feeling every inch of him in you.

He groaned and continued the pace you loved the most. He made you bounce onto him over and over, as the water poured over you both. His pace picked up as he grabbed your ass even harder, grunting loudly at you as he fucked you so good.

“Oh Yeah!” His voice picked up in urgency and he ground harder into your pussy as his dick pounded relentlessly into you.

You felt his cock tighten and harden even more inside of you and then he pushed hard onto your clit, over and over until you explode. You cried out happily as you cum all over his cock, as he fucked you hard, faster and faster, rubbing your pussy long and hard. You convulsed a little at the pleasure. He watched as you came for him, and pressed down harder alongside your pussy, making you cum harder around him, screaming in pleasure as he teased you.

He growled into your neck like a wild wolf and licked up the side of your neck, pulling your head back with his hand, to look at him.

“You ready for me?” he asked, fucking you harder than before, removing his hand from your pussy and grabbing your ass hard into him with it.

“Watch me as I cum in you,” he said and then drilled his forehead into yours, pinning both your heads into the tile as he moves his other hand to your ass, both hands are now under your thighs, pulling them around his waist and drill into you, harder and faster.

There is so much pressure it felt like you might break through the wall. You were crying out in pleasure as he fucked you so good.

“Yeah, Daryl. Cum inside me baby,” you cried out, digging your heels into him, pushing him harder into you, loving the feeling of him inside you.

You felt yourself building to another high.

He stared you down seriously and with determination as he thrusted strategically into you with every pump. He saw that you are ready to cum for him again, he tried to pump into you slowly without cumming before you. One thrust, you moaned, he slowly shook into you, hitting your clit with his core. He thrusted like this in a slow rhythm, trying to control himself. He saw you nodding in approval and slowly picks up the pace while keeping the pressure on your pussy,

“Yeah, baby! Just like that, please!!” you cried out and he continued his hard rhythm into you. You opened your eyes and grabbed his face, pulling his mouth back into you as he thrusted into you with everything he had.

“Fuck yes, baby!! I’m cumming so hard!!” you screamed out, leaning your head back and crying out in pleasure, experiencing the most intense orgasm of your life.

Daryl felt you cumming around his cock so hard. He smacked your ass as you came and thrusted into you harshly as fast as you have ever felt, and you felt him cried out into your mouth as he came deep inside you.

“Fuck, Y/N!!” he said as his tongue swirled ed around yours in appreciation, thrusting roughly and deeply into you as he came so hard inside you, growling to himself in pure pleasure.

He broke his mouth from yours and kissed up and down your neck, feverishly, before looking up at you.

“You like me cumming in you?” he asked, smirking and pushing himself a little deeper into you. You moaned as he pushed into you long and hard. You nodded at him, still riding your high out and pulled his hair back to gain access to his mouth on your neck.

He pulled out of you and continued to devour your tongue, happily, with his own.

“That was so fucking good,” you said in between kisses.

As your high died down, you both began to feel and enjoy the warm water flowing down onto you both. You reached out, grabbing a clean washcloth from the sink, and a bar of soap you had set up. You leaned back into the shower, closing the door again, you began to wet and suds the cloth. Looking at Daryl who smirked over at you.

“I’m gonna wash you down real good,” you said in a sexy tone and snaked your body under his arm, forcing him to turn around as you switched places in the shower, shoving him under the waterfall of warm water. The liquid flooded his hair, face, shoulder, chest, dick, legs, down to his feet. He closed his eyes in pleasure for a moment, taking it in, before looking back at you.

You smiled at him admiring his reaction. “Enjoy it, baby,” you said before continuing to suds the cloth up. You leaned back on the opposite side of the shower stall and began to suds up your own body, starting with your shoulders and neck, moving down to your sternum, to your breasts. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes as you feel yourself. You heard Daryl growl and your eyes snapped open. He was eye fucking you, growing hard again, watching as you wash yourself off. 

You brought the cloth away from yourself and walk toward him, crashing the cloth down on his chest and drudging it up and down, and then up and down his muscular arm, doing the same with his other arm. You snaked your hand around his waist and began to rub the fabric up and down his long, muscular back and shoulders, bringing it up to his neck. You twisted your other hand around him, putting the soap onto the fabric again and rubbing it harshly, causing friction and more suds. You brought the cloth up to the back of his neck, then bringing your hands to rest on the front of his chest. You began to rub the right-side of his neck, to the nape, and over to the left side.

He moved his head along with your fingertips motion, to allow you all the access you wanted from him. You brought the cloth up to his face, slowly tracing every inch of it, his forehead, his cheeks, down his nose and across his lips. You watched the cloth hit his lips and you licked yours, missing the feeling of them on you. He looked at you and smirked, pulling you into him, crashing his lips back into yours. He shoved his tongue inside of your mouth again and began to swirl it around yours, roughly.

You moaned in delight, almost dropping the washcloth in the process, you caught it and brought it down to his ass, where you massaged it into him, snaking it all around his backside and over to his hip. You rubbed feverishly, working your way to his cock, which is fully erect again. You used the cloth in your hand and pumped his dick up and down a few times, making him moaned into your kiss.

You dropped the washcloth, needing to feel him in your bare hands. You brought your hand back up to his dick and wrapped it around, as he throbbed under your touch. He moaned again and kissed you even rougher, clanging his teeth into yours for a moment, feeling your hand grip around him.

You moved your hand up and down a few times, staring at him as you enjoy his reaction. You smiled, undoing your lips from his and taking a step back. You coyly pushed him back against the wall and began to kiss and licked down his neck, sternum, stomach, until you are kneeling down in the shower, as the water poured down on his body. You knelt down in front of his huge cock and licked your lips. You looked up at him and smiled as he awaited your mouth, the look of want and need in his eyes were enough to make you want to touch yourself, but you focused on his cock in front of you.

You slowly licked up and down his shaft, tasting all of him. You swirled your tongue around his tip as you came back up him, making his hips arch into your face. You smiled and slowly put his tip into your mouth, sliding his cock down your throat, until it hit the back. You stopped and slowly moved him back out of your mouth, swirling around his tip again, as he exited you.

“Fuck Y/N!” he groaned to himself, his eyes closed, loving the feel of your mouth around him.

You shoved his cock back into your mouth again, this time faster. You bobbed your mouth up and down him onto him, his dick hitting the back of your throat harsher each time as he thrusted into you in response. He put his hands in your hair and began to thrust you onto him, finding his own rhythm. You obeyed and continued to suck him off, bobbing your head in sync with his hand as it pulled your mouth over him, back and forth harshly.

You moaned slightly, feeling yourself getting so wet. Your hand roams down between your legs and you start to rub your clit around and around harshly. You moaned over him at the sensation of you getting yourself off. You looked up at him as he thrusted your mouth over his cock and saw he is staring down at you, eye fucking you again. He watched with low, lustful eyes as you played with your clit while sucking on his cock. He growled and shoved you deeper onto his cock, forcing you to gag a little. Your eyes rolled back in your head and you regain your focus, rubbing over and over on your clit and sticking a finger inside yourself, darting it in and out, moaning onto his cock at the feeling.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum!” he cried out, shooting his head back and shoving you onto him harder and faster. You sucked, licked, and swirled around him, and shoved him into you as hard and long as you could. You felt his hand erratically began to thrust you over him, faster until he slammed you into him one more time and exploded down your throat. You swallowed every sweet dropped of his cum, licking and sucking your way up him, as his cock twitched in your mouth. His hand remained in your hair, softly caressing it as you lapped up all of him eagerly into your mouth.

“Fuck! Take it!” he cried out in pleasure, arching his hips up towards you as he felt his high coursing through him.

You moaned in pleasure as you licked up his cock. He tasted so fucking good. You thought as you lapped him up. While rubbing yourself harder and faster. You whimpered happily to yourself as you quickly came all over your own hand. You removed him from your mouth when you are done, smiling up at him with pure satisfaction. He growled and looked at you with serious eyes.

“Fuck. I missed you too,” he said, grabbing your hair pulling your head back playfully.

You stood up and crashed your lips back into his, wrapping your arms around him and pushing your body back into his.

It went on this way for the next few days, you barely left your bedroom, finding every excused to memorize each other in every way. When he wasn’t making you cum over and over, he was making you laugh with his idiosyncrasies or holding you in suspense with the stories of him killing walkers and all the horrible people him and his group had faced and triumphed over.

You told him about your shitty, boring life in this hellhole your dad called home and how you wanted more than anything to be on your own. Whenever you described how miserable you were here he would reach over and put his big hand on your cheek and caress your skin, looking at you sympathetically, and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. You loved that.

When you did have to occasionally leave the room, for things like food and water, he always made a show of it. Puffing his chest out in his black shirt, walking in front of you, looking seriously at everyone he passed. He bumped Dwight on the shoulder every chance he got. Dwight of course just took it, looking down angrily, and walking swiftly away from the two of you. One day, Daryl stopped him, grabbing him by a familiar vest.

“Hey. Take this shit off,” he commanded.

You smirked a little to yourself; you loved his aggressive side. Dwight looked at you, questioningly.

“You heard the man,” you said simply and gestured to Dwight, to take the vest off.

Dwight sighed and looked down, not wanting to know how many of the other Saviors were watching him be emasculated, by a prisoner of all people.

He ripped the vest off and threw it at Daryl’s chest. Daryl caught it and glared at the man.

“I’ll be back for my crossbow,” he said lowly, pushing his face into Dwight’s looking over him dominantly.

Daryl turned around, smirking a little at you, before nodding to you. You smiled back and turn around, walking back up the stairs to your safe haven.

You began to lose track of time around the fourth day your father had been gone. It was so hard to concentrate with this man on top of you and his tongue all over you.

You cried out in pleasure as he pushed himself into you, losing track of how many times he had made you feel this good. You just knew you were always ready for him. You nibbled on the side of his ear, sucking up and down his neck harshly, as he pushed his cock into you long and hard.

“Yeah, baby! Just like that!” you moaned into his ear, digging your heels, that are wrapped around his back, into his skin harder as he thrusted into you, over and over. He growled wildly at your beckoning as he began to fuck you harder, grabbing your ass and smacking it a little as he did.

“Yes!!” you cried out and wrapped your hands onto his back, pulling him closer into you.

He pushed you back hard into the bed and you dropped your hands, falling in compliance. He stared down at you with pure determination that set you on complete fire. He loved to make you fall apart for him.

“I wanna watch ya cum for me,” he said and grabbed your hips with both hands, guiding your hips up into him, showing you his new rhythm. You cried out in pleasure, shooting your head back, as you found his heavenly pace. He slammed up into you harder and harder, slamming pressure onto your clit with every thrust. You heard the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall, over and over, faster and faster, as he hit into you also roughly. You heard him growl and groan as he fucked you so hard, feeling him slam into you with everything he had. You felt yourself coming closer and closer to your release.

“Fuck yeah, baby! Harder!” you cried out happily as he began to hit your spot with every thrust of his cock.

He grabbed the back of the headboard with both hands, removing them from your hips and began to fuck you so hard, the entire bed shook with your bodies. He thrusted into you harshly and fast, again and again.

You screamed out in pleasure as he hit your clit with such intensity. You came with him deep inside you, fucking the shit out of you.

“Fuck! Yes!! Make me cum! Just like that!” you cried out cumming around his throbbing cock as he slammed mercilessly into you.

He growled loudly feeling you cum around his cock. He thrusted harder and harder, thrusting long and hard a few more times before exploding deep inside you.

“Fuck! Yes! Take it!” he cried out as you slammed your hips into his as he came into you, thrusting wildly.

You groaned in pleasure, keeping your legs pinned behind him, trying to feel all of him inside of you for a few seconds longer. He pulled out and laid down on top of you, resting his head on the side of your neck, kissing you happily on your neck up and down a few times before nestling happily into the crook of your neck.

You smiled down at him, wrapping your arms around him. You are both covered in sweet sweat and your hearts pound into each other. Your breathing returned to normal soon and you closed your eyes, falling asleep with this amazing man pressed on top of you.

You slept through the night together and before you knew it the first rays of dawn began to dance across your windowpane. You awoke early and smiled to yourself as you watched Daryl sleep soundly next to you. You wanted to do something special for him, so you got up, got dressed, and headed down to the kitchen to make you two some breakfast.

You tiptoed down the stairs, one after the other, descending past the mostly still asleep servants, and down to the basement. You passed the cells that your man had once been trapped in and to the locked double doors of the kitchen. You pulled the keys your father had given you out of your pocket and slammed them quietly into the lock, twisting and turning until it popped open. You unwrapped the chains and let them fall to the side as you pulled the double doors open. You walked into the dining hall, shutting the doors behind you and skipped happily to the kitchen.

You threw your hair in a messy ponytail and put a skillet on the stove, using a match to light the pilot light, while turning the knob on the side, a flame roared to life under the burner. You cracked a couple of eggs into the iron skillet and watched as they started to sizzle. You flipped the eggs a couple of times and threw them on a plate nearby. You shut off the flame and your eyes searched around the room, you smiled and grabbed a couple of whole peaches from a full basket that was resting on the counter. You grabbed a couple of bottles of water, tucking them under your arm, grabbing the plate of food and headed out the door.

You sat your food down quickly to lock up again, before grabbing the plate and bottles again, and tiptoeing back up the stairs, through the servants quarters and back up to your room. You slowly opened the door. You looked at the bed expecting to find Daryl still asleep, but it was empty. You walked into the room, closer to the bed trying to locate him when you heard the door slam shut behind you. You spun around, almost dropping the plate in your hand as you see Daryl standing there with a smirk.

“You scared me!” you giggled a little before throwing the plate and the water bottles on the table next to you.

“Sort of the point,” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrow a little and rushed toward you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his mouth again. After a long intense kiss, you were left breathless again as he moved his lips to your neck, sucking and swirling around your skin with excited fervor.

“I… I made you breakfast…” you said, trying to control your breathing. You absolutely loved the feel of his lips on your body, it made all sense of reason fade.

“Later,” he said, pushing you both back down onto the bed…

\-----

You stayed in bed all day, memorizing every inch of each other. He loved to run his fingertips up and down your body, watching you moan out to him in pleasure. He loved to watch you come undone at the sound of his lips in your ear, as he whispered all the things he wanted to do to you. He loved to touch you in all the right places and watch you cried out in need. He loved to be inside you, making you cum over and over again, watching you scream out his name in satisfaction. He loved every part of you.

You felt the same, you’d never thought you’d crave one person’s touch so much, just the thought of him touching you and kissing you all over made you want to touch yourself. Just watching him stare you down across the room, made you want to run over to him and be wrapped in his arms. You always felt he was too far away if he was not touching you in some way. You loved the feel of his lips all over you, devouring every inch. You loved how he moaned out your name right before he exploded inside of you. You loved how he smiled so softly at you before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. You don’t know how it happened, but this had been the best week of your life and you ached for even more of him.

It was getting closer toward dinner when you heard a familiar engine rumble. You shot up in your bed, only a sheet is covering your naked body. You grabbed the sheet around you, leaving Daryl naked on the bed, staring at you in confusion. You swiftly walked to your window and saw your father’s vehicle driving in, headlights on, as the sun set in the distance.

“Fuck. He’s back,” you said with slight panic and threw Daryl his new clothes. “Put those on,” you said and began to grab your own clothes that were scattered to every corner of the room, from earlier events.

Daryl stood up quickly and tugged on his clothes, pulling the black denim jeans over his hips, zipping and buttoning up, and then throwing on the black t-shirt, covering his chest, much to your dismay. He grabbed his socks and throw them over his large feet, sitting down on the bed to shove his feet into the boots that were sitting by his side of the bed.

You quickly slid into some panties, throwing on and clasping your bra. You shook out your jeans, slamming your legs into them, quickly shimmying them up, zipping and buttoning them closed. You threw on your white t-shirt and quickly threw your hair into a ponytail. You looked down and grabbed the sheet that was by your feet, throwing it to Daryl who quickly threw it over the bed, smoothing the fabric out. You threw him one side of the comforter blanket that had spent most of the past few days on the floor, and you both lifted it up and gently placed it on the bed, tucking in the sides.

You quickly ran over and crashed your lips into his for one more passionate kiss; you had to taste him one last time. He grabbed you into him devoured your lips with his, swirling his tongue around yours as quickly as he could. He broke the kiss and looked at you with love in his eyes, bringing his hand up to your cheek, caressing it with his thumb. He looked like he wanted to say something. He started to move his lips when you heard a loud bang on your door.

“Y/N! Let me in!” Negan’s booming voice came from the other side of the door.

Your heart jumped at the sound of your father’s fist on your door, but you took a deep breath and composed yourself, trying hard to find the sarcastic bitch inside yourself.

“Coming, Dad…” you groaned and rolled your eyes.

You walked over and unlocked the deadbolt, opening the door and find your father’s smiling face on the other side.

“Hey, kiddo!” he shouted and leaned back, opening his arms for a hug.

“Hey, Dad…” you said quietly and wrapped your arms around him for a short hug. You detached from him and he tussled your hair. You groaned and began to fix the damage. He does not notice and walked around you, into your room, looking straight ahead at Daryl, who was standing still against your back wall, on his side of the bed. He stared stoically at Negan and then picked a spot on the wall to stare down.

Negan laughed and walked in, sauntering around your room. He drug his index finger, inside his black glove, over your table, to your dresser, to the back wall, dragging it across the surface until he met Daryl. He lifted his finger from the back wall and brought it in front of Daryl’s chest, pushing it into him harshly.

“You,” he said shortly and stared at Daryl with a playful look in his eyes, waiting for Daryl to react. When he didn’t Negan smirked and turned his head back to look at you.

“How did Dar-yl, do this week, Y/N?” he asked, excitedly. “I hope he was a good little doggy,” he said, laughing back into Daryl’s face.

You rolled your eyes at your father’s words. “Jesus, Dad. Lay off. He did… he was a great help,” you said sounding oddly optimistic. Your father paused at your change in demeanor and behavior. You wiped the smile off your face and tried to remain stoic. Calm your shit. You order yourself in your head, taking a deep breath trying to calm your nerves.

Negan looked at you as you recompose yourself. He shook off your odd behavior and smiled, taking in your words.

“Well, Holy Hell! Is this man finally ready to step up and be a team player?!” Negan asks out loud to himself, his voice booming.

“Not sure he wants to be one of your butt monkeys, dad. He likes protecting people. Not sure that will quite fit with your murderous overtones around here,” you scoffed, turning a chair in their direction and plopping down on it.

“Easy, Y/N. That murderous shit pays for all this,” he said gesturing to your room and belongings.

You could get into that right now. But you decide against it. You looked at Daryl who is staring straight ahead, not saying a word, as Negan breathed down his neck.

“What do you think we should do with him, then?” he asked you, staring Daryl up and down with curiosity.

“Well, I sure have been enjoying not having to watch my back every time I step out of here. I’ll keep him,” you smiled to yourself, butterflies dance around in your stomach at the thought.

Negan nodded, “For now,” he said breaking eye contact with Daryl and walking over to the door. He stopped and grabbed your chin, staring you in the eyes, searching for the thing he couldn’t put his finger on with your odd behavior. He knew there was something you weren’t telling him. You stared at him, putting all the innocence you had into your gaze. He seemed satisfied after a minute and dropped his hand.

“Dinner’s in an hour,” he said.

You nodded.

Negan glared back at Daryl, who remained completely stoic and still and then headed out the door. You slammed the door shut and locked it. You ran over to Daryl, wrapping your arms around him and began to devour his lips again. He pulled you up into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist, and walked you both back toward the bed. He broke his kiss and stared deep into your eyes. 

“What are we doin’, Y/N?” he asked, moving your hair to the side, to view your eyes better. He could think of every reason in the book not to mess with you, but he just couldn’t help how much he wanted, no needed, you.

You bit your lip, your heart racing, every inch of you on fire for his touch again. “I don’t know. But I don’t want to stop,” you said and pulled his lips back into yours. He groaned as he slid back on top of you, tasting you wherever he could. Ready for yet another round of making you fall apart for him.

\-----

You sat down across from your father at the dinner table, trying to look a serious as you could. You tried to push the thoughts of what the man standing behind you had done to you just minutes earlier. You rubbed your face, hoping it wasn’t red and smoothed down your messy hair. Daryl stood behind you staring blankly ahead at the wall. He too was trying to think of anything but how he had just made you cry out for him, over and over again. He cleared his throat, trying to push the thoughts of your blissful, cumming, face, aside.

Negan sat across from you and stared back at Daryl. He looked Daryl up and down, suddenly realizing that Daryl’s infamous outfit was gone.

“Fuck, Y/N. Did you give him my shit to wear??” he asked, a little angry at the thought.

You scoffed. “Well, I couldn’t very well have him escorting me around in that dirty piece of shit he was wearing! I have standards you know dad?” you said jokingly, crossing your arms in defense with an easy smile.

He nodded after a moment, understanding your position.

“Fair enough,” he stated, simply, letting it go.

You watched as Timothy walks in and poured your father some wine. He walked over to you and you nodded to him as he filled your glass as well. He nodded politely back and headed out the door. He came back minutes later, carrying two plates, on them are some steamed carrots, potatoes, and a couple of pieces of roast. The Sanctuary raised livestock that your father had confiscated from another group, so every once in a while, meat was abundant. You breathed in the scent realizing how hungry you were. You had barely come up for air the past few days, too busy devouring Daryl’s body. Your mind raced back over more thoughts of you two and you stared absentmindedly at your plate.

“What’s the matter with it?” Negan asked, watching you with a questioning look on his face again at your odd behavior.

You snapped out of your dirty thoughts and look up at him, embarrassed. “Sorry, I was just… Nothing. It looks great!” you said, trying to sound thrilled. You stabbed your fork into a carrot and raised it to your lips, chewing it up and swallowing it.

You noticed your father still had his eyes on you and suddenly his mouth dropped a little.

“Well, I’ll be…” he said and smirked a little to himself.

“Is it true that my little girl has finally found a man to her liking?!” he shouted out, loudly.

You look at him with confusion. “What?... What are you talking about?” you asked, your heart began to race, nervously.

He ran his finger up and down his neck, and then pointed to you, replying with gumption, “Looks like someone has been doing some serious damage there.”

Shit. You must have had marks on you, you hadn’t even noticed. Undone by a hickey. Nice going Y/N. You said to yourself, angrily.

Negan laughed to himself, finding the situation thoroughly amusing, apparently. You reached up and covered your neck as if somehow that would turn back time. Negan noticed and shushed his hand out to you.

“Oh hell, Y/N. We’re just having a laugh. Relax,” he chuckled.

“So, who is this lucky servant of mine? Possible, son-in-law?” he said, stretching out every syllable as he spoke, with a shit grin on his face.

“I told you I wasn’t interested in any of them,” you said softly, but firm, rubbing your neck uncomfortably.

You didn’t know if you should lie or not, but every part of your being wanted him beside you again, touching you.

Negan stared at you with confusion. “Well, if not one of them, then who?” he asked, awaiting your response. You froze, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, Daryl stepped forward and put his hand firmly on your shoulder, staring Negan directly in the eyes.

Negan’s eyes turned from playful to storm clouds in a matter of seconds as he put the situation together. You reached up and put your hand over Daryl’s, looking a little afraid toward your father.

“I found a man that I want, dad. I didn’t expect it to happen, it just did…” you admitted trailing off, rubbing your hand over Daryl’s.

“What the fuck do you mean Y/N?!? How the fuck…” he stood up and paced angrily around the room at the news.

“Timothy! Get Lucille now!” Negan yelled loudly out the door and stormed back in pacing back and forth the room again.

You stood up, kicking your chair to the side. You stood up with your back buried into Daryl’s chest, pushing you both to the wall, until Daryl’s back slams against it, putting your body in front of his defensively.

“No, Dad! You aren’t going to hurt him!” you said with panic, tears forming in your eyes, trying to choke them down and remain tough.

“The fuck if I’m not! I ask him to watch over you and he takes that to mean, ‘Go Fuck My Daughter’??” he screamed angrily and paced up and down some more.

“Dad! It was my choice, I started it. It wasn’t his fault… And it’s more than that, I think… I think I love him,” you finished your sentence softly and looked down, realizing this for the first time yourself. You felt Daryl wrap his arms around you, hugging you into him, at your words.

Negan stopped pacing and looked you in the eye, he had never seen you look this way, ever in your life. Hell, if he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn you were telling the truth. It was the same look your mother used to give him before she was infected. He missed her every day. But he was comforted knowing his daughter was so much like her. He was startled when Timothy ran in, bat in hand, reaching it out to Negan.

Negan sighed, shook his head, and gestured it away. “Nevermind. Put her back,” he said reluctantly.

Timothy obeyed.

Negan walked back over to you two and looked you in the eye. Daryl dropped his arms and you stepped forward to meet your father.

He looked at you softly. “If this is really what you want Y/N, I’ll try to be okay with it. But if he hurts you…” he rambled off tightening his jaw.

You smiled up at him and peck his cheek, “He’s not the type, dad,” you said happily.

You turned back around and smiled at Daryl who was looking questioningly at you both, not sure if he could relax or not. You smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to you and your father.

You pushed Daryl’s hand out and grabbed your father’s, doing the same.

“Daryl, this is my father. Dad, this is Daryl,” you said.

They shook hands.

“Nice to meet you, Daryl,” Negan said, with respect for Daryl in his voice, for the very first time...


End file.
